Genma Shiranui
is a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure who serves as an elite bodyguard to the Hokage. Background Not much is known about Genma's background except for the fact he is an elite guard to the Hokage. During his time serving under the Fourth Hokage, he was taught the Flying Thunder God Technique. Personality Genma is shown to be very calm, impartial, collected, proud and "casual". He is never seen being boisterous or lost in difficult situations. It was also stated that he hates Orochimaru for power-playing.First Databook, page 82 He is also a jovial person, prone to wisecracking at times. Appearance Genma has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit. He always has his trademark senbon in his mouth. Abilities Genma is known for taking part in difficult missions and participating in a handful of fights. Still, Genma has never been seen in combat. It is known that he is able to spit the senbon from his mouth as a projectile with enough force to deflect a kunai. Given his status as a guard for the Hokage, and the fact that the Sound Four had to activate their cursed seals in order to defeat Genma and Raidō, it is likely that he is a formidable fighter. Even after the fight, while the Sound Four were resting, they noted that they wouldn't have won without using the second stage of their Cursed Seals.Naruto chapter 186, page 2 Genma has also shown some aptitude with Space–Time Ninjutsu as he is able to use the Flying Thunder God Technique which was taught to him by the Fourth Hokage due to their being part of the Hokage Guard Platoon. However, unlike Minato, Genma has to use this technique in conjunction with Raidō and another shinobi. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Arc After Hayate's death, Genma proctored the final round matches of the Chūnin Exams. After Neji's battle with Naruto, Genma tells him that even a caged bird can eventually free themselves. As the invasion is launched, he enquires whether or not Orochimaru was leading the assault as he faces off against Baki. After Gaara retreats from the arena he advises Sasuke to chase after him telling him that he was already at the chūnin level and to do what he must in order to protect Konoha. His fight is however interrupted when the invasion is called off. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When Tsunade returns to the village, Genma and Aoba are assigned to announce her inauguration as the Fifth Hokage. He is later sent on a mission with Raidō Namiashi, Iwashi Tatami and Shizune. As they return home after completing the mission Genma and Raidō encounter the Sound Four. He inquires about what they were carrying since they were coming from the direction of Konoha. In retaliation Sakon throws a kunai at him but Genma deflects it with his senbon. In order to defeat Raidō and Genma, the Sound Four activate level two of their cursed seals, leaving Genma and Raidō gravely injured and in serious need of medical attention. Shizune stabilises their conditions and takes them back to Konoha for further treatment. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc In the anime, he is seen giving out orders to a large group of chūnin during Furido's attack on the village. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc In the anime, Genma was present at Asuma Sarutobi's funeral, mourning his loss. Invasion of Pain Arc He appears with Yamato and other jōnin helping to restore the village after Pain and Naruto's fight. He corrected Kotetsu Hagane telling him that the village wasn't all their forefathers left them, the people were still there. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc In the anime, Genma is present at the war council meeting that Tsunade convenes. Shinobi World War Arc Genma along with Raidō are tasked with guarding the daimyō at their safe house during the Fourth Shinobi World War. While on duty, he and Raidō have a light conversation about the daimyō and their medal naming medals. He tells Raidō not to to make fun of them as it was their job and that without medals they wouldn't know what was honourable and what wasn't. He then tells him that if he just stands around thinking of medals, he'd never get one, then tells him to look alive as they were going to relocate soon. As the black half of Zetsu locates the daimyō he is intercepted by Mei Terumī. Genma alongside Raidō, Chōjūrō and some other Kirigakure ninja arrive shortly after to back her up. As Naruto's shadow clone arrives on the battlefield, and crashes into a tree after Black Zetsu sidesteps him, he agrees with Raidō's sentiments that Naruto had not changed much and still rushed into a fight without thinking. While battling Black Zetsu he marvels at Chōjūrō's skill with his sword. He is later contacted by Shikaku who immediately tells him not to makes any jokes because they were in dire straits. However, after telling him that the real Madara Uchiha had been resurrected to the battlefield, Genma claims that he couldn't help himself this time. As he, Raidō and another shinobi prepare to transport Mei using Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique, he explains to her that he was part of the Fourth's bodyguards and as such was taught how to use the technique. As soon as Tsunade, who is marked with the technique's seal, had been transported to the field, they perform the technique. As Mei and A engage Madara in battle, the third member of the Hokage Guard Platoon prematurely anticipates his defeat, Genma however, notes that the extension of damage inflicted upon the surroundings by the enemy and warns his partner to stay focused while Raidō comments there is no way to just force their way through. Dodai then enlists their help to go after the Kabuto-controlled Mū, who had begun to emerge from the debris. The four men then give chase to be but he is soon slapped away by A. Trivia * "Genma" is the Japanese name of the Alpha Coronæ Borealis. means 'unknown fire' or 'Phosphorescent Foam'. It is also a term given for will-o-wisps and is the name of a Japanese destroyer. * Genma stated during the Chūnin Exams that Naruto had a mean "left hook", this might be a mistake in translation. But at that time, Naruto was doing an uppercut, not a left hook though it was the left hand which was in use. * According to the Naruto Official Databook: ** His favourite food is pumpkin broth and his least favourite food is spinach. ** Genma's hobby is travelling. ** His favourite phrase is . ** Genma has completed 935 official missions in total: 185 D-rank, 220 C-rank, 454 B-rank, 74 A-rank, 2 S-rank. * In Naruto: Ultimate Ninja, Genma's hair seems to be white, instead of brown as seen in the anime and manga. Quotes * (To Neji) "When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again."Naruto chapter 105, page 6 * (To the Sound Four) "Trust me. You're pawns of Orochimaru and you don't want to mess with Konoha shinobi."Naruto chapter 185, page 3 References es:Genma Shiranui